The present invention is concerned with novel hydantoin derivatives, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and pharmaceutical compositions containing them as an active ingredient.
Oral sulfonylureas and biguanides having a hypoglycemic effect have been conventionally used for the treatment of diabetes, but they tend to promote certain side effects such as excessive hypoglycemia and lactic acidosis. Insulin, a well-known antidiabetic, can only be administered intravenously due to its chemical nature, and therefore, is troublesome and inconvenient to use.
As a result of investigations for orally administrable hypoglycemic compounds having greater safety than known compounds, the inventors have found hydantoin derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof having excellent hypoglycemic, hypolipidemic and diuretic effects as well as low toxicity and great safety.
An object of the present invention is to provide new, extremely safe, and orally administrable hydantoin derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof having hypoglycemic, hypolipidemic and diuretic effects as well as low toxicity and less side effects than conventional compounds. Another object of the present invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions containing these hydantoin derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as an active ingredient.